Crossing Paths
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: Kagome is a seventeen year old senior in high school and also waitresses in order to help her family out ever since her father died two years ago. Inuyasha is the opposite, he is filthy rich and works in the family business. What happens when these two cross paths one night when his family goes to her restaurant? Has Inuyasha has found his mate? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Kagome is a seventeen year old Junior in high school and also waitresses in order to help her family out ever since her father died two years ago. Her mom is a nurse and works a lot. Her brother Souta is only nine and spends a lot of time with her grandfather who is retired and stays at home. Her best friend is Sango who is twenty one. Inuyasha is twenty two and a very successful business man along side his older brother and father. His mother stays at home.**

Inuyasha recently broke up with his long time girlfriend Kikyo. It didn't hurt as much as it should of. He was in love with her and she with him but she just couldn't accept him being half demon and he couldn't accept the fact that her job as a lawyer would always come first. She was slightly older than him at the age of twenty five and unlike him she loved her job. They grew apart and got to the point where they never saw each other and their love for each other faded. When they broke up she revealed she had been seeing someone else for a while which hurt but what pissed him off about it was she was seeing Naraku which was the owner of the company that rivals Takahashi inc.

Growing up Inuyasha was groomed in the art of business so he would join his father and brother one day. He doesn't think its particularly fun but it is good money and now he can take care of himself and doesn't have to ask his parents for money ever. Hes content to know that if he were to ever find his mate he can take care of her.

Tonight his mother revealed that the men in the family were working to hard and wanted them to go out for the night. So they decided to go out to eat and not to a fancy restaurant as usual but a casual restaurant that is Hawaii and beach themed so all the waitresses wear shorts with a t shirt and all the guys where bermudas with t shirts.

Unknowingly to Inuyasha tonight was the night he would meet his mate...

* * *

Kagome Higurashi's life was much different than Inuyashas. She was not rich by any means and her mother could not stay home with her instead she works twelve hour shifts all the time trying to get extra hours for more money and when she is home she is exhausted.

This is why Kagome took the job as a waitress. Its not a bad job the restaurant is fun and she loves the people who work there especially her best friend Sango who is the bartender.

The only downside is Miroku their perverted manager. He is the most perverted man you'll ever meet but also the sweetest so you cant help but love him plus him and Sango are totally going to hook up soon Kagome can sense it!

Its also nice not to have to where dress clothes all the time too. The theme is awesome and the place is usually crowded so she gets a lot of tips.

Her brother Souta goes to work with her a lot to give their grandfather a break. They allow her to take him with her a lot because they bosses daughter Hitomi and him have crushes on one another and they play a lot with some other employees' children.

Ever since her father died when she was fifteen things have gone downhill for the once happy content family and Kagome cant help but feel guilt for it which is why she works so hard and balances school.

Unknowingly to Kagome tonight is the night that would change her life forever...

* * *

It is Friday night and the restaurant is packed! Souta is with her and playing with some of the other children in the back while she waits tables frantically trying to take care of everyone in order to get a good tip.

"How ya doin' Kags?" Sango asked her best friend as she mixed anther drink and handed it to her

Kagome groaned grabbing the drink "This is crazy! I've never seen it so packed!"

"Hang in there! A lot of people means a lot of tips especially families!" Sango soothed

Kagome smiled knowing she was right and walk off with the drink gently giving it to the man that was running low on his other one. She glanced at all her other tables and was happy to see they had everything in order. They weren't low on drinks and the ones that weren't eating their food wasn't ready yet.

She turned to check on their food when she saw another family being sat at one of her tables. She noticed they were a family of demons and recognized them as the Takahashi inc family from one of her brothers magazines. For some reason he was obsessed with stuff like politics and business.

Putting on a bright smile she walked over to them "Hello My name is Kagome and Ill be your server for the evening! Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Inutaisho was the first to speak up "Yes, I would like a long island ice tea please"

She nodded and turned to Sesshomaru "Same"

Smiling she turned to Izayoi "Just a water with lemon for now" she told Kagome sweetly

Last but not least Inuyasha who was just staring at her with a dazed look in his eyes "Sir?" she questioned tying to get his attention

"Son" Inutaisho said sternly "She has other tables hurry up"

This seemed to snap Inuyasha out of his daze because he looked at the menu briefly before saying "Hurricane" not bothering to look up. Kagome nodded and walked away to put in their drink order.

"Inuyasha!" his mother scolded once Kagome was out of view "That was rude!"

"Sorry ma" he mumbled still trying to understand what just happened but was caught off guard when Sesshomaru barked out a laugh. He turned to glare at him.

"She is your mate" he told Inuyasha smug causing him to glare harder if possible

"She is!" Izayoi gasped happily "Oh that is wonderful she is quite beautiful!"

"And a miko" his father added and everyone turned to him surprised "What? Did you not sense the spiritual energy radiating off of her?"

Sesshomaru barked out another laugh "Another miko! You know how to pick em!"

Inuyasha glowered "Kikyo wasn't my mate jack ass!"

"No but this _child_ is" he countered

"Like you can talk! How old was Rin when you realized she was your mate?" Inuyasha smirked knowing he got him

"Rin is very much mature now and in her twenties" Seshomaru simply said not liking this conversation any longer

Inuyasha went to instigate some more but was cut off by the most amazing scent he has ever encountered once again. He knew Kagome must be coming back to the table and he was right.

She carefully set down all their drinks and he couldn't help but inhale deeply when she leaned over him to give his mom her water.

However he wasn't very discreet about it and to say Kagome was a little wierded out would be an understatement. She knew demons had extra good senses so she knew his sense of smell was enhanced and she couldn't help but wonder why he sniffed her.

She brushed it off though and remained professional "Are you ready to order or do you need more time?"

"How old are you?" his mom asked ignoring Kagome question.

"uhh seventeen" Kagome answered taken back

"Are you still in highschool?" His father asked then

"Im a rising senior" she told him confused as to why they were asking her questions and not giving her their orders

"And when did you start practicing your powers" sesshomaru added

Kagomes eyes widened "What powers?"

"You miko powers" he clarified not seeming that interested

"Im not a miko" she told him "Now can I please take your orders"

"Yes you are" his mother countered ignoring her request once again. "My husband says he can feel your powers radiating off of you"

"Quite strong to" he agreed "Stronger than Ive ever come across"

Inuyasha was completely embarrassed. They were grilling the poor girl who just wanted to take their order.

"Ill have a 16 ounce sirloin steak, rare with a baked potato and sautéed onions" Inuyasha suddenly spoke up giving her his order hoping his family would follow suit.

Kagome let out a breath of relief and wrote it down quickly giving him a smile which he couldn't help but return.

Sesshomaru looked at him for a moment before looking at his menu briefly "Ill have a Miso marinated salmon"

"Ill have the fall of the bone ribs" Inutaisho said next "and can I also get a lobster tail with that?"

"Of coarse!" Kagome told him "What do you want for a side?"

"Uhhh same as Inuyasha" he told her gesturing to Inuyasha who suppressed a groan knowing his dad did that so she would know his name.

Kagome wrote it quickly then turned to Izayoi "Ill have the house salad with shrimp and ranch"

Kagome smiled that they all finally gave her their orders and took their menus quickly before dashing off to put the orders in. Once she was out of hearing range Inuyasha let out a growl.

"Why did you do that?!" he growled at them

"Do what dear?" his mom asked confused

"Grill her like that! She just wanted to take our orders! She doesn't know about youki mating! Hell she doesn't even know she's a Miko!" he told her "Shes probably back their telling the other waitresses were crazy!"

They all just rolled their eyes thinking he was overreacting when in fact he wasn't that far off...

* * *

"They what!" Sango exclaimed as she mixed a drink

"They said I was a Miko!" Kagome exclaimed once again "Can you believe that!"

"You didn't know?" a voice came from behind her accompanied by a rub to the rump

She groaned and smacked his hand away refraining from causing a scene as she would have done if there weren't so many people around "Hand off Ass Miroku!" she growled at him "And what do you mean 'I didn't know'?"

"It apologize my hand is-"

"Cursed we know" Sango and Kagome chorused

"Answer the question Hentai" Kagome told him

"I could sense the powerful aura releasing off of you the first time we met" he explained "I come from a long line of monks, we are able to sense spiritual energy. In fact I am even named after one of my ancestors that lived in the feudal era. He was said to be quite the entrepreneur in the exorcism business..." he trailed off as he looked at a woman's ass as she walked by in a barely non existent skirt. His hand reached out but he was stopped by a towel being whipped at it. He pulled back with a yelp.

"He means con artist" Sango said glaring at him and correcting his previous statement "This entrepreneur relative was a con artist. Don't forget I come from a long line of demon exterminators and I've done my fair share of research on monks" she then turned to Kagome "Priestesses too and you do have an ancestor that was a priestess. Her name was Midoriko and is said to be the most powerful priestess of all time and keeper of the Shikon no Tama. She is the only one though no one else in you ancestry was a priestess but if you do happen to be one it wouldn't be too surprising"

Kagome groaned now realizing now probably wasn't the time to learn some thing this important about yourself...If it was true which shes still not convinced. Then something Sango said came back to her "The Shikon no Tama? You mean that little thing that looks like a bouncy ball on a chain that we sell at the shrine?"

Sango laughed "Yes but the real one. The one that holds four souls and has a constant battle of good and evil inside of it"

Kagome was about to reply but was interrupted by one of the other waiters, Hojo "I don't mean to interrupt, but Higurashi isn't that your little brother over there?" he asked pointing to the Takahashi table

Kagome quickly glanced where Hojo was pointing a cursed under her breath quickly making her way to the table

"She's a really good singer too but she hasn't done it since dad died-" she heard as she approached and started to walk faster before Souta completely told them her life story. Luck wasn't on her side as she was grabbed by one of her other customers and asked for the check. She begrudgingly walked over to the waitress station and printed out their check.

Quickly she walked back handing it to them and telling them there's no rush before rushing to her little brother grabbing him by the arm and covering his mouth as he started giving them business advice on who they should partner with.

"I am so sorry" she apologized "I hope he didn't bother you too much"

To her surprise they all just smiled **(well sans Sesshomaru but that doesn't mean much)** and even Inutaisho laughed "Quite a brother you have there! He's going to be quite the businessman"

Kagome was about to reply when she felt Souta lick her hand. She retracted with a loud "eww" making them laugh slightly at the sibling display.

"Can I work for you?" Souta asked excitedly

Inutaisho chuckled "We'll talk when your older"

Souta beamed at him while Kagome rolled her eyes knowing she was never going to hear the end of it.

"Souta go back a play with your girlfriend" Kagome told him annoyed with the entire situation

"Shes not my girlfriend" Souta exclaimed blushing a dark red

Kagome giggled not being able to pass up an opportunity to tease him "You sure? Cause I can swear I heard you just last week tell Shippo you liked her. Maybe I should talk to Hitomi myself to make sure she knows you have a crush on her" she then made a movement like she was going to find Hitomi.

"Kagome don't!" Souta cried "Ill go back and wont come out again until your shift is done"

"Deal" she told him "Now go, Ill be off in another hour"

He nodded a scurried off to the back. Once he was gone Kagome turned to the Takahashis "Again I am sorry he came over here. Hes just really into the business world"

"It was no problem dear" Izayoi assured "It was intriguing hearing what he had to say."

Kagome looked at her for a moment before nodding and going to pick up the check that the other family left for her. She was pleased to see they gave her a decent tip.

Quickly she made sure all her other tables were taken care of since she knew she was slacking slightly with all the distractions. Once everybody was taken care off she went back to the kitchen and noticed that the Takahashi's food was ready. She grabbed a tray and placed all their food on it and made her way to their table

She placed their food down for them "DO you need anything?" she asked

"Can I have another Hurricane" Inuyasha asked her with his mouth already full as he devoured his sirloin

She smiled and nodded making her way over to the bar.

"Hey Sango another hurricane please" she told her friend before sitting on a bar stool. It was getting later and the restaurant had thinned out considerably. In fact it looked like the Takahashis should be her last table before she can leave.

Once Sango handed her the drink she started to walk back to their table.

However she didn't quite make it when someone stepped in her way. "Hey Babe when do you get off?" he flirted

"Uh none of your business" she told him irritated and tried to side step him but he blocked her again "Excuse me I have tables!"

"They can wait till after I get your number" he said with a smug smile

She glared "Its 1 800 get out of the fucking way!"

He glared back "Don't be a little bitch!"

She huffed thoroughly pissed off and purposely shoved her shoulder against him making him jerk slightly giving her enough room to slip past him

"Your just a little tease" she heard him say then felt a squeeze on her ass

"Hey!" she exclaimed turning quickly and instinctively throwing the drink in her hand on him

He sputtered pissed off "YOU BITCH!" he yelled and raised his hand to strike her

She winced waiting for the blow but it never came. Instead she felt a whoosh of air go past her and heard a loud cracking sound followed by a cry of pain

Slowly she opened her eyes and was shocked to see a furious Inuyasha Takahashi standing in front of her and the boy that was harassing on the ground cradling his wrist and crying.

Her hand went over he mouth in shock "Oh my god"

The boys friend immediately went to his aide and dragged him out of the restaurant before the cops got called for him harassing the waitress.

Inuyasha finally turned around and Kagome watched in awe as his eyes went from red to gold. She was speechless not really knowing what to say so she just stood their awkwardly still holding the empty glass.

They just looked at each other for a few moments until he suddenly sniffed her.

The shock wore off and now she felt even more awkward "Ummm thank you" she told him leaning back slightly since he was invading her personal space

He leaned back too looking at her again but not saying anything. She then held up the empty glass "uh sorry about your drink Ill get you a new one" with that she rushed back to the bar to an anxious Sango.

"Oh my God Are you okay?" Sango asked her seeing the whole thing

"I think so" Kagome told her unsure "What just happened?"

Sango looked at the family briefly and caught sight of Inuyasha who held his finger to his lips as a motion for her not to tell. Being a descendent of demon slayers she knew the signs when a demon has found their mate.

"Inuyasha just saved you that's what happened" she told her friend instead before handing her another Hurricane having already made it when she saw Kagome throw it on the guy.

Kagome nodded and turned to go back to the table.

Once Sango knew Kagome couldn't here her she whispered "You better take care of her or I wont hesitate to kill you" knowing he would hear with his youki hearing. The restaurant had thinned out enough so it wasn't loud anymore.

She saw him nod slightly indicating he understood and she nodded back then got back to her job which was now mostly cleaning up.

* * *

"Inuyasha don't you think you could have handled that a little less violently" His mother scolded him not liking that he just broke that boys wrist "What if he sues"

"No" he answered simply and honestly. That bastard was about to strike his mate and he touched her inappropriately! How else was he supposed to react?

"I think it was great" Inutaisho laughed "That is how a real man takes care of his woman"

"So your saying if something like that would have happened to me you would have broken the boys arm too?" she asked her husband

"No" he told her and she smiled but it didn't last long "I would have killed him."

She frowned while her two sons laughed

"As would I if that would have happened to Rin" Seshomaru added "But don't fret little brother after all you are only half demon so it is only reasonable that you would react differently"

Inuyasha growled "Are you saying Im not as protective of my mate as you are of yours, because I would put your protectiveness to shame. I didn't kill him because were in a public restaurant you ass hat"

Seshomaru was about to retort but stopped when Kagome came back and handed Inuyasha his drink "Thank you again" she told him "I'm sorry about tonight I hope your experience hasn't been too terrible between my brother harassing you and that whole episode"

"It was wonderful dear" Izayoi assured "Your brother was darling and it was not your fault that boy became aggressive with you. After all you are very beautiful Im sure guys are after you all the time. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Inuyashas eyed widened. NOT AGAIN!

Kagome blushed "No I don't"

"How wonderful! So is my Inuyasha! He recently broke up with that dreadful girl he was dating." She then gasped as if an idea popped in her head "Maybe you and him should go out together some time, after all he did save you from a nasty bruise" she continued knowing full well she was embarrassing him. This was her way of showing him she did not approve of his violence mate or not. She would have a talk with her own mate later about his intentions as well.

"I think that's a wonderful idea" Sesshomaru put in seeing his chance at revenge. "You and him seem very compatible...That is if you can handle his barbaric behavior, crude sense of humor, raging temper, blatant lack of hygiene, absolute disregard for table manors, and mouth of a sailor"

"You fucking douche-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Sesshomaru

"I believe I rest my case" he stated thoroughly proud of himself

"Oh, my Inuyasha isn't that bad" Izayoi spoke up trying to salvage the situation

"Enough" Inutaisho said. It seemed as though if something was going to get done he was going to have to do it himself "There is a ball in two weeks on the fall solstice. Please do us the honor of being my sons date"

"Ball? Date?" Kagome sputtered

"I will not take no for an answer!" Inutaisho spoke again "Details will be sent to you within the next day or so" with that the entire family stood up and he handed her three hundred dollars "Keep the change"

"Thank you" she said shakily not having any clue what just happened and just watched them walk out of the restraint

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha yelled once they were in the car

"We just gave you a little push in the right direction" his mother soothed

"I didn't need a push" he growled

"How else were you going to see her again?" His dad questioned

"Maybe I could have oh I don't know _asked_ her on a date _myself_! I'm not twelve!" he exclaimed then turned to Seshomaru "And thanks for all your help asshole"

"Just stating the truth. I want that poor girl to know what she's getting into" he defended smirking slightly

"Relax. Its done now and you have a date with her. Your even going to see her in a couple days" his dad told him

"What?" he asked confused

"Well tomorrow I need to actually plan a ball and decide who to invite and all that jazz" Inutaisho explained "Then once I have all the details I can give it to you to give to her personally"

"You mean their isn't actually a ball? You made it up?" Inuyasha asked shocked

"Yep and you're welcome"

"Oh you are such a good father" Izayoi gushed then turned around to her son "Don't pout sweetie. Tonight you met your mate and what a beautiful mate she is" Inuyasha grunted knowing she was right "and you learned a lot about her through her little brother though I wouldn't bring it up" she continued referring to how the little boy openly told them their dad was dead "and don't forget you are going to see her again in a few days. The you can do any damage control you seem fit"

"Yea Yea" Inuyasha muttered knowing once again his mom was right. The night was overall pretty good. He met his mate and she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on and he also had an awesome steak that hit the spot.

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**SORRY FOR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING**

As Kagome lied in her bed that night one question kept running through her mind

_What the hell happened tonight?!_

She was going to be the date of Tokyo's most eligible bachelor! The son of one of the richest men in Japan!

That's right she does read tabloids and has read a few of Souta's magazines when she was bored. She knew that Inuyasha Takahashi was gorgeous even before she met him. In fact he only seemed even more good looking in person. Shed even go as far to say that when she first saw him in the tabloids when he was eighteen and officially able to take his place in his families empire she harbored a crush for the young inu hanyou.

With saying that though she never thought shed ever meet him! Let alone be his waitress for an evening! Hell she was thirteen years old when she had the crush!

Another thought popped in her head. Did she actually meet him. Just because she served him doesn't mean she actually met him personally. They never shook hands or exchanged names. Hell they didn't even talk directly to one another unless he was ordering something or she was apologizing. Now she's his date to a ball and she knows absolutely jack about him except for the few things that get thrown around in the press.

However, thanks to that little brat she unfortunately shares DNA with he now knows EVERYTHING about her!

Plus he's twenty-two and she's only seventeen! Isn't that illegal?

Then again age doesn't really apply to youki considering they live hundreds of years not changing one bit. She wouldn't be surprised if Inutaisho was pushing a thousand.

With him being twenty-two now means he'll probably look it until he's three hundred then he may age some more.

"UGH! Why me?" she groaned in her pillow. This was not what she needed. A boyfriend was not on her list of priorities, there was already so much on her plate as it is. Her family needs her and she owes it to them to be there. At least until Souta is old enough to take care of himself. Lets not forget school is starting in two days too!

"Kagome" her mothers soft voice said through her cracked door "Im home dear"

Kagome glanced at her clock and say it was three am. "Mama" she whined

Mothering instincts immediately kicked in and her mom walked in the room and sat on the bed "What's wrong honey?"

Kagome then went into a detailed explanation on what happened that night and what she was expected to do in two weeks! She left out the Miko stuff not needing her grandfather to somehow get wind of it. Then shed never hear the end of it!

"Well he seems like a nice young man. Saving you from that boy" her mother mused "I think going to the ball with him would be a lovely idea!"

"But mo-"

"Kagome one night wont kill you and you should do something for yourself. Your always working or doing school work. Have fun! Be a teenager!" her mother told her

"Fine" she pouted "What if I don't have fun though? What if its super boring?"

"Then refuse a second date" Her mom told her laughing slightly "Now go to sleep. Remember were going school shopping tomorrow"

Kagome grumbled something under her breath but none the less got under her covers and let her mother kiss her head before walking out. Exhaustion soon caught up with her and she fell asleep in a restless slumber.

* * *

Inuyasha was anxious. His dad finally got everything settled and ready for the ball so now he was on a mission to find Kagome. It wasn't hard considering it was the first day of school and there's only one high school in the district. All he had to do was wait...and not look like a creeper.

When the bell rang and the student stampeded out he found her almost immediately. His breath caught in his throat. Within these last few days he seemed to forget how beautiful she truly was. That uniform looked great on her and showed off her long tone legs nicely.

Glancing around he noticed other males were also enjoying the view.

He growled under his breath making not to talk to his father about the uniforms for the high schools. No more short skirts!

She didn't seem to see him though because she separated from her friends and started walking down the sidewalk by herself. He immediately went into action catching up to her "Kagome!" he called

She stopped and turned "Inuyasha" she said shocked "What are you doing here?"

"Giving you the information you need" he told her handing her an envelope "Everything you need to know is in there"

"Thank you?" she said though it sounded more like a question

He frowned not realizing how awkward this could be "Do you wanna go get something to eat or something?"

"Now?" she asked

"Yea now! When else wench?" he snapped

Her eyes widened all shock and shyness gone "Excuse me! What did you just call me?"

He inwardly groaned knowing he just put his foot in his mouth but being him, the hanyou who was not born with a filter decided to keep going "A wench! Are you deaf and stupid?"

Her face flushed and she wrinkled her nose which if you knew Kagome you knew that means she is about to go off! "Who the hell do you think you are! Creeping around MY school and calling ME a wench? Just because your one of the richest men in Japan does not mean you can go around making an ass out of yourself!"

His eyes flattened on top of his had as he tried to block out some of her yelling but it didn't work. It seemed as though he had a mate who's temper matched his. He doesn't know whether to be excited or scared...

"-and I don't care if your half demon Ill find a way to kick your ass" she ended with a huff

"As if" he boasted "You couldn't even make me say ouch"

She raised an eyebrow and smirked "Challenge Accepted" and with that she kicked him hard right in the balls. He dropped like a rock, "Asshole" she muttered and then turned on her heel flipping her hair in the process and walked off making sure to have an extra bounce in her step.

"Is it bad that even after that I still think she looks great in that uniform" he muttered to himself, now recovered enough to stand.

It was then he noticed that they had an audience and in his peripheral vision he saw a van speed away which was obviously paparazzi. Life was going to be great when he got home...not.

* * *

As Kagome walked home she looked down to see she still had the envelope he gave her in her hand. She thought briefly of dropping it and walking away but decided against it because she didn't want to litter...

_"Yea keep telling yourself that"_ the inner voice in her head taunted _"You know your_ _curious_"

She grumbled knowing it was right. She did want to see what was in the envelope and how the other side lived.

Sitting on a park bench she immediately opened it and glanced inside. In it was a fancy invitation giving the date and time. Underneath that it was an appointment at one of the most expensive spa and salons in town for earlier that day at ten o clock and another appointment for that Saturday with a tailor to get her fitted for a dress. Beneath all of that was a handwritten note from shes guessing his mom judging by the hand writing.

_I know this may all seem overwhelming but believe me when I say it will be worth it. All these appointments are paid for, all you have to do is show up! I will be at them both making sure everything goes as planned and to get to know you better! After we leave the spa I will take you back to my house where we will get changed and leave for the ball in the limo._

_I know by now my son has put his foot in his mouth and you are reading this alone but please give him a chance. He is a good man and will have an excellent time with him...and who knows, you may be my future daughter in law!_

_-Izayoi_

She smiled as she read it finding it humorous that she knows her son so well, but confusion kept entering her brain. Why are they acting like she is going to marry him someday? They don't even know her and she doesn't know them!

Sighing to herself she got up and made the rest of the trek home. At least she gets a free spa day!

* * *

Inuyasha made it home still walking a little funny. For a small girl she had a powerful kick! As he walked to the door he immediately heard laughing.

He walked into the living room and saw his family had on the news and oh look, there he was on his knees in the middle of the sidewalk as a girl with long raven hair was walking away.

Under it the headline read **Is Inuyasha Takahashi, business man and...Stalker?**

"Dammit" he growled plopping on the couch then wincing when he landed on his sensitive spot

"So it went well?" Rin giggled sarcastically

"Shutup" he snapped

"He probably called her a bitch which is why she kicked him" Sesshomaru guessed

"No" Inuyasha said defensively "It was wench"

His mom and dad both let out an exasperated sigh. "Son let me explain this to you" Inutaisho started holding out his hand like he was serving something "Silver platter. Opportunity. Her. You. Ball. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

"I don't know!" he told them honestly "It slipped. I'm not good with awkward situations"

"Then I believe you owe us an apology for the other night" his mom told him then sighed to herself "Don't worry though I had a back up plan"

"What?" everyone asked confused

"I wrote her a note knowing something like this might happen" she explained " So have no fears mama saved the day!"

"What did you do bribe her with a bunch or cash" Sesshomaru said rudely

"Of coarse not" She told him "It was a spa day"

"Mom" Inuyasha whined "Don't bribe girls to go out with me"

"Well she had to do something it seems like your hopeless" His dad interjected "I don't see how you stayed with Kikyo for so long"

"Because with Kikyo he wasn't hiself" Rin answered "He was actually kind of creepy when she was around. All 'yes Kikyo' 'of coarse not Kikyo' 'Can I please have my balls back Kikyo'" she ended with a giggle and everyone sans Inuyasha laughed too.

"I was not that bad" He defended

"Yes you were" His mom told him "But I don't believe we should get into this now. I think we all have expressed how much we disliked Kikyo in the passed"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes knowing she was right. Even Sesshomaru talked to him about it and not in the asshole way as usual but in a sincere brotherly way. He knew what he had with Kikyo wasn't that great but she will always be his first love...But Kagome will be his Epic once in a lifetime love...Well if he can ever actually have a conversation with her.

"Im going to take a shower" he told everyone "Can someone please fix that" he pointed to the headline "I don't want to be broadcasted on 'To Catch a Predator'."

"Done and Done" His dad said "Myoga has it covered"

Yes Myoga. The family assistant who basically does everything. It theres a problem he fixes it and if theres a question he has the answer.

Inuyasha nodded and made his way to his room. Tomorrow he would try again. Maybe go to the resturaunt because he knows she had a shift right after school. Which is perfect so it shouldn't be crowded.

He froze at that thought "Maybe I am a stalker" he muttered to himself then prepared for his shower...

**Sorry if it sucks I just wanted to get another chapter out there**

**Ill update again soon and the next chapter will be more Kagome and Inuyasha interaction I swear!**

**REVIEWWWWW because if I don't get any I don't see any point in updating.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

School

6 hours of torture. 5 days a week.

Bleh!

"Does anyone know the equation to find density? Kagome?" The teacher called looking over at the young girl who looked bored out of her mind.

"Uhhh..." Kagome mumbled "Density equals Mass over Volume?"

Her chemistry teacher smiled "That is right! Now everyone please remember that when your working on your homework worksheet"

As if on cue the bell rang and everyone filed out quickly since it was the last class of the day and they could go home.

"Kagome!" Ayumi called after the young girl who was racing to her locker

Kagome turned to her as she put in her combination "Yea?"

"There's a part Friday night and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Ayumi asked her

Kagome thought about it then shook her head " I can't. I have to be somewhere Saturday morning and I cant be hung over."

Ayumi frowned "What do you have to do?"

Kagome frowned as well not wanting to really tell her the truth. That she was getting fitted for a ball gown. "Just chores and errands. Nothing to straining but I still need to see a bunch of people"

Ayumi sadly nodded and walked away

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and quickly grabbed her books and restaurant uniform she stuffed in there and left the school.

* * *

Inuyasha had come to the conclusion that he is in fact a stalker.

Why else would he be sitting in his car, in the parking lot across from the restaurant Kagome works, waiting for her to go in before he does.

He had been there thirty minutes waiting for the girl and she still hadn't showed up. He was getting antsy!

His phone rang breaking him out of his thoughts and causing him to jump and cuss.

"Fuck" he swore then answered "What?"

"I take it your second encounter didn't go much better than the first?" His asshole brother said on the other line

He grunted "No! She hasn't even shown up for work yet! I've been waiting half an hour!"

Sesshomaru sighed on the other line "Maybe that's because her school just got out ten minutes ago"

Inuyasha was confused "Wha-" then he looked at his clock and it was indeed only 2 o clock "Well shit!"

"Always the intelligent one" Sesshomaru commented "Try to refrain from calling her a wench this time and maybe you will be able to still have children some day"

"Yea yea, fuck you too" Inuyasha grumbled then hung up.

He leaned back in his seat and groaned rubbing his eyes. Waiting in a car is tiring.

His wait didn't last much longer though because her scent drifted through his cracked window waking him up immediately. She was here!

He leaned up and looked out the windshield and there she was running into the restraint still in her school uniform.

Smiling to himself, he waited ten more minutes before putting his car into drive and switching parking lots. Confidently, he got out of his car and walked into the near empty restaurant. It was the too late for lunch but too early for dinner awkward stage.

The hostess who was texting didn't even notice him until he cleared his throat. She jumped dropping her phone and looked at him putting on an embarrassed smile "How many?"

"Just me" he grunted scanning the restaurant for Kagome

"Smoking or non?"

"Put me in Kagome's section" he told her bluntly

The hostess raised an eyebrow "Are you her boyfriend? Cause' you look familiar"

"I'm not her boyfriend. I'm sure you've just seen me around" he told her vaguely

She nodded slowly and grabbed a menu and silverware "Follow me" she told him and led him to a booth meant for two "Have a nice meal"

He sat down and picked up the menu scanning it

* * *

Kagome who was walking out from the back after washing her hands **(Health protocol)** saw someone sitting at one of her tables already. She immediately wrapped her apron around her waist and grabbed a pad and pen.

She didn't see who it was due to the menu covering up there head.

"Hello my name is Kago-" she stopped when the person dropped the menu and she saw who it was "What do you want?" she groaned

He smirked "Now is that anyway to treat a customer?"

She glared "The ones that stalk and insult me yea!"

"I am not stalking you, nor have I insulted you...Today" he countered

"Yet" she mumbled "Can I get you something to drink?"

He looked at the menu again "How bout a hurricane"

She frowned "Its only two o clock"

He smirked "Hey its five o clock somewhere!"

She smiled slightly at the reference. Her dad loved that song. It may seem weird to like country music but her dad went to college in Texas before coming back to Japan and marrying her mom.

"Coming right up Mr. Takahashi" she said and walked over to the bar to Sango.

"I need a hurricane" Kagome told the young bartender

"At 2 oclock?" Sango said surprised "What are they a drunk?"

"No, Just irritating" Kagome told her with a smiled briefly glancing back at Inuyasha who had his head in the menu again

"He's back?" Sango asked trying to sound surprised but secretly she knew that she was going to see that hanyou a lot from now on.

"Yea, I think he's stalking me because he was waiting for me outside my school before too" Kagome told her

Sango giggled "Oh yes, I saw the news"

Kagome blushed "I didn't know it was going to be broadcasted"

Sango simply smiled and proceeded to make the drink "I think he likes you" she commented

Kagome scoffed "I think your crazy"

Sango handed her the drink "Just promise me you'll give him a chance if he does happen to like you"

Kagome raised an eyebrow but none the less nodded. Sango too, with the whole pushing her toward him.

She walked over to Inuyasha and handed him his drink. "Do you know what you want yet?"

He shook his head and looked at her "Sit down until I decide" he offered pointing to the seat across from him

She looked around wearily, "I don't know..."

"Come on, I'm your only table" he persuaded "Besides we should get to know a little more about each other before the ball"

She couldn't argue with that so she sat down "What do you want to know? That Souta hasn't already told you"

"He didn't tell me that mu-"

"I know he told you about dad" she cut him off "Did he tell you how?"

Inuyasha shook his head "No, Once he brought it up we changed the subject"

Kagome looked at him for a second before accepting his answer "Good. What about you? What's your story?"

He sat back thinking about that for a moment "I'm sure you've heard everything about me through the media"

"Paparazzi doesn't count. Those people are sharks. If I went by what they say I would've called the cops by now telling them my stalker is back" she countered

He smiled slightly liking this girl, "Um...Well I'm a hanyou"

"Nah, Really?" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes

He chuckled a little "Just getting that out there. You'd be surprised b=how many people hate me for it"

Kagome frowned "Why?"

"Its mostly purest. They think its sinful for a demon and a human to be together. Its not as bad as it used to be. If I were alive in the Feudal era it would be a lot worse for me. Sesshomaru used to think that way too until he met Rin" he explained

"That's awful! You cant help what you are!" she said shocked "There's nothing wrong with being a little different"

He smiled at her rant. Obviously she was perfect for him. "Yea well some people are assholes"

"Don't I know it" she muttered, something he said popped into her mind then "Who's Rin?"

He swallowed nervously "Sesshomarus mate. Every demon has one."

"Really? What does that mean?"

"Its like soul mates. We just know when we meet them and take in their scent" he explained even more nervous now

"Was that Kikyou woman you were with your mate?" she asked intrigued remembering the magazines with them together

"NO!" he yelled and she jumped a little at his outburst "Kikyou was just a girlfriend nothing more. She's in the past"

She frowned "Then why did you date her? I mean if you know your soul mate is out there and your going to meet her, why date other girls when you know your going to just dump them one day?"

"Not all demons find their mates. It is actually lucky too and it can take a very long time. For example my dad was with Sesshomaru's mother for centuries before my mother, his true mate was even born"

She pursed her lips thinking about it for a minute before nodding "I guess that makes sense"

He was about to say something else but was interrupted by something screaming for Kagome

"KAGOME!" the general manager Akito screamed

Kagome flinched then stood up immediately as her boss stormed over to her table "Yes Akito?"

"Is it your break?"

"No"

"Are you off?"

"No"

"Then why are you sitting with this customer instead of doing your job?!" he snapped at her

"Uh, he _is_ my only customer" she tried "I'm sorry"

He glared at her "Your lucky I don't fire your sorry a-"

"Excuse me but I believe you shouldn't openly belittle your employees in front of customers" Inuyasha cut in death glaring the man

Akito turned his gaze to Inuyasha but froze when he saw who it was "Inuyasha Takahashi" he whispered in shock "My apologies, I will get you a more productive waitress" he glanced at Kagome, "This one's shift is ending now anyway"

Kagome knew that meant he was sending her home with no pay. She was pissed! If only Miroku was the manager right now then this wouldn't have happened. She hates that he has to split shifts with Akito.

"Apologize to Mr. Takahashi for your performance Kagome" Akito told her

Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha "I am sorry Mr. Takahashi" she said with a slight bow and walked to the back to clock out

Sango walked over to her "He's an ass" she tried to console "This wont affect your job. You know Miroku has more power than him and he will back you up. Plus I saw the whole thing, including Inuyasha offering you to take a seat"

Kagome sighed resting her head on Sango's shoulder "I know that, its just, its just you know I need the money"

Sango sighed too and patted her head "I know. Ill make sure Miroku schedules you for Friday night again so you can get the tips"

Kagome smiled weakly. She's happy to work on there busiest night but then again she is a teenager and it was Friday night. "Thanks Sango, I guess Ill go now and see if I can catch the train"

Sango nodded and took Kagome's apron and pad to put it away for her.

* * *

Inuyasha was pissed! How dare this bastard treat her like that! There isn't anyone even here!

"Im sure you will find Emiko a much better waitress" Akito told him

"I wanted Kagome" Inuyasha growled out

Akito frowned "Why?"

"Because shes my mate asshole!" Inuyasha snapped at him not caring he just told this man that. No one else heard. "If you ever talk to her like that again I will personally rip out your vocal chords and strangle you with them! Got it?"

Akito nodded frightened "y-ye-yes"

"Good" Inuyasha smirked "This conversation never happened. That is if you want to keep your job. I'm sure your boss would love a complaint from a Takahashi"

Akito nodded again "Of Coarse"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder and saw Kagome walking out the door "I'm not hungry anymore. Here's a ten for the drink. Give the tip to the bartender"

When Akito nodded once more Inuyasha took off trying to catch Kagome. "Hey Kagome!" he called to her running to her side "I'm sorry I got you in trouble"

Kagome smiled weakly "Don't worry about it. He's hated me ever since he tried to kiss me and I slapped him"

Inuyasha's anger flared. He should've have just killed him and got it over with "Oh" he simply commented not trusting himself to say anything else as he imagined ways to kill Akito.

She kept walking and pushed the button for the cross walk. The loud beep brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts "What are you doing?"

"Um...Crossing the street?" she answered confused with the question

"Why?"

"Because the train station is on that side?"

"Your not taking the train" he told her firmly grabbing her hand and dragging her back to her parking lot "I'm going to drive you home"

"You don't have to do that" she tried to say as he literally dragged her to his car.

He opened the passenger side door "Get in"

"I don't take rides from people I don't know" she told him stubbornly "Its called Stranger Danger"

He rolled his eyes "Get in the car Kagome"

She crossed her arms stubbornly but couldn't help but admire his red Lexus. "Your not going to toss my body in a ditch somewhere?" she checked

He chuckled slightly "No"

She finally caved and hopped in the car. He closed the door and went to the drivers side.

"Do you live in here?" she asked with disgust as she tossed a McDonalds to go bag into the back seat

He shrugged "So I need to clean up a little"

"A little?" she said incredulously "If you wait much longer your going to need a hazmat suite"

He rolled his eyes "Your over dramatic"

She glared "And your a pig"

Inuyasha didn't reply to that as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You need to get on the freeway" Kagome told him then watched as he completely passed the entrance "Are you deaf?"

"No Im just not taking you home" he told her

She frowned "Don't tell me you really_ are_ a psycho"

"No, were just going to get something to eat since my meal was cut short" he said "And our conversation too"

"What if I don't want to go out with you?"

"Then sorry bout your luck cause your stuck unless you want to do the tuck in roll out of a vehicle going sixty" he told her cockily

She 'hmphed' and slouched crossing her arms. "No thank you Ide like to live to see tomorrow"

"Then relax and trust me" he coaxed

"I don't even know you!" she exclaimed in return

"Well by the end of this date that will change" he informed her

Her eyes widened "Date? Oh no! This is not a date, this is kidnapping!"

He rolled his eyes and smirked "Yea well you say tomato..."

"No, you say tomato, I say being held hostage" she muttered to herself not knowing he heard her and was holding back a laugh "Fine, Ill trust you but one false move mister and I'm blowing my rape whistle in one of your fluffy little ears" she warned

"Deal" he agreed chuckling

She relaxed in her seat and let Inuyasha take her to wherever they were going. Truth was she did trust him. She didn't know why but she did.

Inuyasha in the other hand was trying not to burst. He was finally getting somewhere with her! In your face Sesshomaru...And Rin...And dad...And mo- You know what in your face everyone who doubted him because the list is to exhausting to say!

**REVIEWWWW**

**Next Chapter will be the date!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Lotteria started out in Japan in 1972 and expanded to South Korea in 1979.**

**Lotteria serves hamburgers, teriyaki burgers and shrimp burgers. They change the menu on a regular basis.**

* * *

"Lotteria, how romantic" Kagome commented dryly as Inuyasha pulled through the drive through

"Well I thought going to McDonalds would just be rude" he commented back sarcastically "Now what do you want?"

"A date with class" she said smirking

He glared at her "My apologies your highness but I was under the impression you weren't a spoiled brat!"

She glared back "I'm not a spoiled brat, you arrogant son of a bitch!"

"Listen wen-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" she gritted out between her teeth

He sighed pinching he bridge of his nose. This girl was feisty and it seemed like for the first time ever, he met his match. "Just tell me what you want to eat" he gritted out as well

She huffed "A teriyaki burger is fine, with a coke"

He nodded and rolled down his window waiting for the box to ask for his order. When it did he replied, "Two Teriyaki burgers and two large cokes"

"10.95 first window" it told him

"10.95!" he grumbled "What the fuck do they put our drinks in? Gold cups?"

Kagome laughed a little "Don't tell me the richest man in Japan is stingy?"

He whipped his head at her "I'm not stingy!" he exclaimed "And I'm not the richest man in Japan, my dad is"

"Must be nice" she mumbled to herself as Inuyasha paid and got their food tossing the bag in her lap. Once he parked she tossed him his burger and got her own.

Inuyasha immediately dug in "So, Tell me something else about yourself. Your little brother said you could sing."

She winced a little at that "I don't sing"

"But he said you were really good" he told her recalling the boys words

"I don't sing" she repeated in a monotone voice, then took a bite out of her burger

He shrugged "Fine, keep secrets, see if I care"

"I'm not keeping secrets I'm telling you plain and simple I don't sing!" she snapped at him "I didn't say I couldn't I said I don't!"

"Why?"

She took a swig of her soda "Now that, is a secret"

"Women" he muttered to himself not understanding her one bit

She glared at him having heard what he said "Well then if your so open, how bout you tell me something about you that's private! Like why did you break up with Kikyou? You guys were together a long time, everyone thought you were going to get married!"

He scowled "That's none of your business!"

"Exactly!" she agreed making her point "Its none of my business! Just like my life isn't yours!"

He glared and was about to reply but noticed the look in her eyes. There was anger but also grief. His facial expression softened "I must have really hit a soft spot huh?"

She recoiled slightly, not expecting that reply "Yea" she mumbled

"I'm sorry" he told her now remembering her little brother telling him that she hasn't sang since her dad died "I wont bring it up again"

"Thank you" she told him "I'm sorry too. You didn't deserve that"

He nodded and they sat in silence after that finishing their meals. Once they were done Inuyasha pulled out of the parking spot and headed to take her home.

"Wait!" she said suddenly "The fair!"

"Huh?" he asked confused

"The fair! Can we go? I haven't been since I was a little girl" she asked him excitedly

He looked where she was looking and saw a Ferris wheel indicating the fair was indeed in town. He was about to say something along the lines of 'were not children' but once he saw the hopeful look in her eyes he couldn't say no. So he pulled into the gravel parking lot.

"Have you ever been before?" she asked as she got out of the car

"Nope" he told her popping the 'p' "Never had time for it"

"So your about to lose your v-card?" she asked smiling

"W-wh-what?" he sputtered blushing. How did she kn-

"You fair V-card you hentai!" she giggled "Were about to pop your fair cherry"

"I'm the hentai! Whose the one making sexual innuendos?" he defended as he paid for a good amount of tickets at the booth leading into the fair.

She giggled again and grabbed his hand "Come on! What do you want to do first?"

"Uhhh...I don't know" he told her truthfully

She rolled her eyes "Look around! What catches your eye?"

He scanned the park and saw a sling shot thing and pointed to it "What's that?"

She followed his finger and smirked at him "_That_, is what were doing first! Come on!"

She started to drag him to the flying death machine "Wait Kagome! That thing looks dangerous! I cant allow you to ride it. What if you get hurt?"

She stopped and looked at him with a raised brow "Um...Thanks _mom _but I think Ill be okay"

He glared "I am not your mother!"

With a roll of her eyes she started to drag him again. He wondered briefly how this human girl was managing to force him on to this contraption! He had demon blood dammit! He could overpower her instantly!

Just as he was about to put his foot down and tell her he forbid her to go on that machine and make him go to, he got a look at her face. She was glowing with excitement and anticipation.

He couldn't ruin that, so he allowed her to pull him toward his impending doom...

* * *

"Stop shaking" she scolded as they got strapped in

"I'm not shaking" he argued

"Yea you are" she surged back "Your going to be fine! Even _if_ something happens you _are_ a hanyou, your like superman minus the tights"

He rolled his eyes "I. Am. Not. Scared."

"Uhuh...Tell that to your hand that looks like its trying to shake its way to freedom" she teased

He glared and put his hand in his lap "Whatever"

She smiled and looked over to the man by the lever who was about to pull it

"You ready?" he asked them

"Yea" she called then looked at Inuyasha "Say your ready!"

He grunted "Ready"

With that, the man pulled the lever down and both of them were thrown into the air. Kagome squealed in delight and Inuyasha clamped down on his tongue so he wouldn't scream.

They bounced on the bungee chord a few times before the machine finally stopped and they were at rest on the ground. The man came back over and helped them unstrap. Once Inuyasha wasn't being held anymore he immediately grabbed Kagome's hand and got as far away from that machine as possible.

She laughed at his hastiness. "Its not going to chase us you know" He turned back to glare but kept moving "What?" she laughed "Did Kikyou forget to give you back your balls when you split?"

He stopped and scowled at her "I have balls wench! Do you want to see them?"

She laughed "Sure! Drop em'!"

He blanched for a moment before joining in on her laughter "Your really something Higurashi" he mused "Can we do something a little less suicidal now?"

She smiled at him "Sure, lets do something that doesn't scare the big bad hanyou, like..." she looked around and brightened when she saw something "Like the teacups"

"That's for toddlers!" he exclaimed

She giggled "Fine! That ride always gives me motion sickness anyway. How bout you win me something so we can actually call this a date?"

He thought about it for a moment then nodded pulling her toward the closest game which was a knock down the bottles in a pyramid game. He slammed down five bucks and the guy running the booth gave him five balls.

Once he handed him the balls he started to give the instructions to the game "You have to knock down all the bot-"

"Yea yea I know, Just start the game!" Inuyasha cut him off with a ball already in hand

The man pushed the button and the game lit up spotlighting the bottles. Inuyasha pulled his arm back and let the ball fly toward the bottles with impressive non human strength. The ball hit the bottles with a loud bang and they flew everywhere.

Kagome screamed and duck and covered while the poor man running the game got hit by at least three.

"There" Inuyasha said proudly "What prize do you want wench?"

Kagome looked up at him from her crouched position with wide eyes. "What the hell was that?"

"I won the game" he told her like it was obvious

She stood up "Um no, that would be _destroying_ the game you dough head!"

He glared at her "Your the dough head!" he exclaimed oh so maturely back "Now pick a damn stuffed animal and be appreciative!"

She glared at him for a moment but none the less looked at all the stuffed animals. She pointed to a big white stuffed dog "I want him"

Inuyasha nodded and looked at the man "Get it down for her"

"Actually that prize requires winning the game at least three times" The man said to him nervously

Inuyasha smirked "Fine, I have four more balls left, set up the pyramid again"

The man looked at him then to the bottles scattered everywhere then to the welt on his arm "Actually I forgot! Your our...hundredth customer so it only requires one win for that prize. Here you go!" he handed the toy to Kagome "Enjoy your night" he waved hoping they would leave

They took the hint and left holding back their laughs. Once they were out of ear shot they let it out nearly falling over while holding their sides.

"That was awesome!" Kagome gasped out

Inuyasha nodded in agreement still laughing to hard to reply.

Once they sobered up Kagome spoke "Do you want a funnel cake?"

"A what?" Inuyasha asked confused

Kagome gasped "You've never had funnel cake?"

"No?"

"Well the come on" she said grabbing his hand and leading him toward the concessions. "One funnel cake please" she told the lady

They handed it to her and she handed the lady the amount of tickets necessary for it. She then pulled him to a picnic table and sat down pulling a piece of the funnel cake off and holding it to his mouth.

He blushed slightly and looked at her and the cake warily "What are you-"

"Just eat it"

He opened his mouth a little and she placed it in. He let it sit for a moment before chewing and swallowing it. "It good but not great" he commented "You made it sound like it was the best damn thing around"

She giggled licking the powdered sugar off her fingers "I know. Its mostly for adding to the experience of being at the fair. Kind of like getting popcorn at the movies or getting cotton candy or a snow cone at the circus"

"Ive never been to the circus" he admitted

Her jaw dropped "What _did_ you do as a child?"

He shrugged "Got groomed for the family business"

She frowned "That's it? You never did anything fun?"

He shook his head "No, I got into sports"

She giggled slightly at that "Yea I can tell from your wicked fastball"

He laughed too "You could tell huh?"

"Just a smidge." she told him "Anything else though? No carnivals? No Rodeos? No concerts? No Disney on ice?"

He shook his head then something she said occurred to him "Rodeos?"

"Yea. I used to go to them all the time. When I was younger we spent nearly every summer in Texas cause my dad went to college there" she told him "I used to swear I would do the barrel race one day"

"What stopped you?" he asked curious

"Well" she started "When I was twelve I decided to sneak out into the barn and ride the new mustang my dads friend had just bought. I thought I was the horse whisperer or something and could tame it"

Inuyasha groaned knowing where this was going "You got hurt"

"Yep" she confirmed "That horse bucked my ass off quicker than you can say 'Oh shit'. I was in a coma for three days and in the hospital for eight with a broken collarbone, leg, and wrist. Ever since then, my parents never let me ride another horse. If I so much as mentioned anything to do with them they would shut it down immediately"

"How could you be so naïve!" he exclaimed pissed she almost got herself killed "That was dangerous!"

"Yea and I paid for it! Sometimes I swear my collarbone is still messed up" she told him rolling it a bit

He was still upset but knew he couldn't get mad at her for something she did five years ago. He couldn't judge either. He had broken many of bones and had head injuries to match. His advantage was that he was half demon so they healed quickly. For her though, she was probably injured for months.

"_Never_ do something like that again" he demanded

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up to throw away the now empty plate. They had been taking bits off piece by piece during their conversation "I'm not stupid Inuyasha! I was just young"

As she walked to the trashcan he realized something. She had told him something about her dad!

Before he could dwell on it she was already beside him again "Lets do some more stuff before they close!" she said looking up at the moon in the night sky. When did it get dark?

He nodded and they proceeded to do nearly everything. It was actually really fun. He doesn't remember ever having such a good time with a person. Even when he was in the honeymoon stage with Kikyou they never had this much fun...Actually they never really had fun period.

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. No thinking about Kikyou when he was with Kagome. She was in the past and Kagome is his present and future. The elephant in the room still needs to be addressed though.

How was he to tell her she was his mate?

He needs to plan something big! Something romantic! Something unforgettable!...He needs his mommy!

* * *

"Sooo," Kagome started "Since you never did anything really fun as a kid, do you at least have friends?"

He frowned. Not really. He couldn't tell her that though, "Um...Kouga?"

"Kouga?" she said confused "Are you and him childhood friends?"

He repressed a groan. Kind of he guesses. His dad and Kouga's dad have partnered together to they made them play as children so when the next generation takes over they partnership would still be in tact "Yea, you can say that"

"Whats his last name" she asked curiously

"Wantanabe" he told her "And yes its the same as Wantanabe inc"

"Obi Wan Kenobi" she giggle to herself

He smiled slightly having heard her "What?" he asked to make sure he heard her right

"I'm sorry" she laughed "Just when I was little and I first heard Wantanabe I immediately thought Obi Wan Kenobi. So that's what I called that business all the time" she laughed a little harder "Actually when my dad was trying to explain the business to Souta he used that idea and ran with it. He called your business Skywalker inc and the Wantanabes Obi Wan Kenobe inc and that Naraku Kato guy Darth Vador inc. You were the Jedis and Naraku was the darkside of the force. That's why Souta loves you guys so much"

Inuyasha couldn't help it. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and put it in park then just let loose. He laughed so hard he teared up. Kagome looked at him like he was crazy

"That is the best shit I've ever heard" he choked out

"I'm happy you find it amusing" she said a little amused herself at his reaction

"I do. Oh I _do_" he told her and started to drive again "I'm telling everybody when I get home"

She blushed "Don't! They'll think Im stupid!"

"No they wont" he told her firmly "They'll find it just as great as I did"

She huffed and crossed her arms pouting. Hoping his family doesn't laugh at her.

Once they got to her house he pulled into the driveway at the bottom of the shrine steps. The sat in awkward silence.

"Thank you" Kagome said breaking the silence "For the ride and all the stuff you bought and won me"

"Don't mention it" he told her rubbing the back of his neck. You could actually taste the awkward. "I guess Ill see you soon?"

She nodded "I'm sure you'll just randomly pop up out of nowhere as usual, right?"

He smirked "Count on it"

She giggled and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "Goodnight Inuyasha"

"Goodnight Kagome" he said back with a smile and watched her open the door. "Kagome" he said suddenly stopping her from getting out

She turned back to look at him "Yea?"

"Your dad sounds like a great man" he told her seriously "I'm happy you told me things about him"

She froze for a moment thinking about what he said. She _had_ told him about her dad. Him, someone she barely knew got her to open up about her father. Something even her mother hasn't been able to get her to do for two years!

Instead of dwelling over it she simply said "He was." and got out of the car. She waved as he drove away then made her way up the shrine steps.

A involuntary smile made its way on her face as she opened her front door. It didn't last long though.

"And just where were you young lady? I was worried sick! Sango called to ask if you got home okay and to my shock you weren't even here! Would a simple phone call have killed you? A text even!" her mom ranted as soon as she stepped foot into the living room "I was about to call the cops I was so scared!"

Kagome groaned knowing it was about to be a _long_ night...

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**I love the encouragement!**

**Next up...Dress fitting with Izayoi!**

**HAHA and I totally got the Wantanabe from googling Japanese last names. I saw that and immediately though Kenobi. That's when I knew it had to be in my story!**


End file.
